The Good Ol' Jazzy Jazz
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: It was a small bar, that changed their life. H/Hr. One-shot. AU and maybe OOC. REVIEW please.


A/N: Just a small idea that popped into my head while listening to my music.

It's AU though… and maybe OOC but, hey, I always write like this and I know you still love me… lol.

Attention: Hermione never went to Hogwarts, instead of her, Zac( Efron) was Harry's and Ron's best friend. And DrakeBell (not Draco Malfoy) is someone Hermione knows. Mandy(Moore) is Hermione's best friend.

Disclaimer: Don't own the character of Harry Potter.

**The Good Ol' Jazzy Jazz**

Harry Potter sat at his favourite table in his favourite bar, called Jazzy Jazz. It was a small cosy bar/café, dimly lit. It had a live band that played jazz songs in one corner.

A waitress, about the age of forty, came up to him. "Harry, darling, the usual?" She asked him.

"Yes, thank you Jody." He replied, smiling. He knew Jody since he first walked into the bar. She treated him like a son, listening to his problems, giving him advices and all that.

She nodded and left. She reappeared a few minutes later with a glass in her hand. The drink was called dark desire. It's dark red cherry juice and scotch. He didn't know why but he loved it most.

"Where are Ron and Zac?" Jody asked.

Harry sighed. "I'm wondering too. They should be here any minute from now." And when he turned he saw Zac entering. He quickly went over to them.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, quite out of breath. "Vanessa kept me a little longer." He added with a small wink. Harry laughed.

"Um, yeah it's okay, where is Ron though?" He asked. Zac rolled his eyes.

"Luna wouldn't let him go today, because he drank too much yesterday and accidentally peed on the couch." He laughed out loud, Harry and Jody joining him. As the laughter died down again he looked at Jody. "Hey, Jody, could you bring me the same as Harry?" He asked. Jody nodded and disappeared.

"So, how are things with Vanessa?" Harry asked. Zac grinned.

"Great, she's the most amazing girl, I've ever been with. I wanna ask her if she moves in with me tomorrow." Zac replied. Zac and Vanessa were together for seven month now. They met on a victory party after the defeat of Voldemort. She went to an American wizardy school.

"That's awesome, mate, good luck then, but I guess she'll say yes anyway." Harry gave Zac a clap on his back.

Zac smiled. "Thanks. Well, what about you? What's with this girl… Sandra, Sadie, Sa-"

"Sarah." Harry cut in.

"Yeah, Sarah, what is with Sarah?"

"Nothing, I broke things off with her a week ago. She wasn't right enough to have a long-term relationship with her." Harry shrugged.

"Jeez, mate, you know, you should start to look for some real girls." Zac stated, shaking his head.

Harry shrugged again. He turned his head as he heard the door open. Walking in were two girls together with a guy. One of the girls had dark brown hair, straight but in waves, and blue eyes. The boy had dark brown, but shaggy hair and brown eyes. But the other girl was the one that caught Harry's eyes. She had light brown curly hair and brown eyes. _Wow_ Harry thought.

They walked straight to a table a few meters away from Harry's. Harry watched as they got settled and ordered. However he came back to his senses as someone waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Harry." Zac knocked at Harry's head. "Knock, knock someone inside?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Zac irritated. "Huh? What?"

"Um, Harry what were you looking at?" Zac asked confused. Harry cast a quick glance to the group and back to Zac. Zac caught this and looked too. "Ah… I understand. Which one of them, the blue eyed, the brown eyed or the boy?" Zac asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry smacked him on the shoulder. "Ha ha, so funny. The brown eyed girl."

Zac looked over again. "Ah, good choice. Personally I thought you'd go for the boy, he's quite a looker." He received a second smack.

"Oh such a clown today." Harry took a sip of his drink again. "How's work?" Harry asked rather uninterested. Zac looked excited. He lapsed into explanations of how everything went.

Harry drowned him out. He kept casting glances over to the girl's table. The blue eyed girl decided to look up as Harry glanced over to them. She nudged the brown eyed and whispered something to her. The brown eyed looked over and caught his glance. Harry was surprised, but didn't turn away. He just stared. She looked mildly irritated, biting her lower lips as if contemplating what to do. He just held her gaze. A small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth and it even widened as she seemed to return it. Suddenly a wave interrupted them.

"Okay Harry, that was just rude. Let's go." Zac gulped Harry's drink down and laid a few pounds onto the table. Harry nodded and cast another glance over to them. The brown eyed girl was currently talking to the girl with blue eyes, while the boy was now looking over for the first time, since he had his back to him. He hadn't thought about the boy. As far as he knew, this could be her boyfriend. Zac rolled his eyes. "Come on!" He gave Harry his jacket and walked out of the door. With one last glance, Harry left the bar too.

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

The next day Harry was on his way to the Jazzy Jazz. By night it was a bar, by daylight it was a café. Harry entered and couldn't believe his luck. The brown eyed girl from yesterday was there. Now he was grateful he got his glasses removed, because he knew he looked better with his eyes shining in all its glory. He went to the bar. He was relieved to see Jody working today. "Hey Jody." He greeted. "Could I get a coffee?"

"Sure dear." She smiled. Harry watched as she took out a mug and purred the black, steamy liquid into it. He glanced over to the girl again.

"Um, Jody, does this girl come often here?" Harry asked.

Jody smiled. "That's for her to know and for you to find out, Harry. Just ask her." She handed him the mug. Harry had a fight in his head.

_Go over and ask her if __you could sit down_

_No,__ just go away and hope against Hope you'll meet her again._

_No, you bloody idiot, go over already. _

Harry nodded. He strode over. She was reading a book. Harry stopped right in front of her and waited. She slowly looked up, seeming surprised and confused to see him. Harry was nervous.

"Um, may I sit down?" He asked, stuttering slightly. She looked around and saw more than two tables empty.

"Uh sure." She replied, still confused. Harry sat down and put his mug in front of him. "You are the guy from yesterday, or?" She asked him.

Harry blushed lightly. "Um, yeah. I'm Harry." He stuck out his hand.

"Hermione." She introduced and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry for staring at you, your friend and…" _now is the perfect time to find out _"your boyfriend." He finished.

Hermione chuckled. "It wasn't _my _boyfriend, it was _hers._ Her name is Mandy and her boyfriend's Drake. I guess your friend found it rude of you to stare at us instead of listen to him."

Now it was his time to chuckle. "Yeah, Zac hates it when he hasn't my full attention." Hermione smiled, while Harry looked into his coffee mug. Then silence…

"Um, I was meaning to ask you, if you, if you'd like to drink some coffee with me." Harry asked, and immediately slapped his forehead. "I mean, if you'd like to drink some coffee with me some other time…" She was getting more and more amused with every word he stuttered out "Uh… like, you know, going out." He glanced up at her and blushed. "Look, if you already have a boyfriend or you're not interested in me at all, please tell me now, before I'll make an even bigger fool out of myself."

Hermione smiled. "I'm single, and why would I not be interested in you, after all you're quite handsome and you seem to be interested in me."

Harry grinned. "Great, tomorrow is my birthday. My friends rent this bar for the whole evening and night and I'd like you to come with me to the party, as my date." He finished the last part a bit hesitant.

"I'd be glad to accompany you to your birthday party." She gave him another full ledged smile.

"Awesome." He grinned. He looked down at his watch and saw he was five minutes late for work, and as Head Auror, it wasn't good to be late. "I gotta go. Late for work. I guess I'll meet you here, around eight, okay? And your friends Mandy and Drake can come too if they want."

She nodded. With a wave he quickly rushed out of the bar.

°°°!°°°HJG°°°!°°°

Later that day Harry was at Zac's apartment.

"You won't believe what happened today." Harry said as he sat down on the couch next to Zac. Vanessa was there too, she walked out of the kitchen.

"Go, Tell." Zac exclaimed.

"You know the girl from yesterday. Her name is Hermione and she will be my date for tomorrow." Harry stated satisfied. Vanessa sat down next to Zac, who immediately wrapped an arm around her.

"When did you have the chance to ask her?" Zac asked confused.

"I went to Jazzy Jazz, today and met her there. I just asked her." He grinned. "And she said yes."

"That's great, mate." Zac clapped him on the back. Vanessa stood up. "Where are you going?" He quickly asked.

Vanessa giggled. "I'll visit the loo." She went down the hall.

"So, you asked her already?" Harry asked Zac. Zac nodded.

"I asked her when ate breakfast. She said yes, like you told me." Zac grinned.

"Wicked." He leaned over and gave him a manly hug.

"Um, does Hermione know who you are?" Zac asked.

Harry shook his head. "She knows I'm Harry, but not I'm Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizard world. I'm glad my scar disappeared with Voldemort."

"But If you want to have a real relationship with her sometime, you know, you need to tell her."

Harry sighed. "I know."

Vanessa came back out. "You know, if you want me to move in with you, we definitely need to change things in the bathroom." She stated disgusted. Zac rolled his eyes at Harry, who stifled a chuckle. "Hey, I saw that." She walked over to him and was about to smack him as Zac caught her hand. He pulled her down on him. Vanessa squeaked. "Zac!" But she was silenced by a pair of soft lips.

Harry looked around uncomfortable. "Um, I guess I'll go. See you guys tomorrow." He disaparated.

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

_Meanwhile with Hermione…_

Hermione was in her bedroom, searching through her closet, when she heard some one apparate into her living room. "In my bedroom." She yelled. She heard steps and turned to see Mandy coming into her bedroom. "Hey."

"Hey." Mandy looked around and saw clothes lying on the bed and the floor. "What are you doing?" She asked confused.

Hermione turned her attention from her closet to Mandy. "You know yesterday the man who stared at us?"

"You mean, Harry Potter?" Mandy added.

"Yeah. Well, he asked me to be his date to his birthday party tomorrow."

"What? Harry Potter asked you to be his date?" Mandy squealed.

"Yes, and you and Drake can come too." Hermione replied.

"Awesome." Mandy squealed again.

"And now I'm looking for something to dress tomorrow." She sighed and turned her attention back to her closet. Mandy walked over, picked out a dress and handed it to Hermione.

"Hear, you're never wrong with a black dress. And this isn't too fancy, but not too normal either." It was a black, off shoulder, baby doll dress that stopped just beneath her knees.

"Oh Mandy you're great." Hermione hugged Mandy.

"I know." She smirked, while Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "So does he know, that you know him?"

Hermione sighed. "No. I guess, he thinks I'm a muggle."

"Well, if this turns out to be something serious, you know you need to tell him, you're Hermione Granger, owner of the Order of Merlin first class for finding the cure to Werewolf-ism." She ended proudly. Hermione smiled.

"There is no such word like Werewolf-ism, Mandy." Then she sighed. "And for the rest, I know, I'll tell him tomorrow."

°°°!°°°HJG°°°!°°°

The next day…

Harry was anxiously waiting for Hermione for come. The day had been great so far for him. When he arrived at work he was surprised by his whole department in his office. They had cake for him, presents and congratulations for him. In the evening when he went to the Jazzy Jazz he was even more surprised by the new look of the JJ. The chairs were gone along the small tables. Now there were two long tables, one with presents, one with food, a few couches and arm chairs, even a dance floor was there. The bar looked normal; barstools still standing and waiters still behind the bar a smiling at Harry. There were many people he didn't know, but he didn't care. He was happy for an hour, but now he was nervous because it was fifteen after eight. He sat at the bar, constantly looking to the door.

Zac walked up to him. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked.

Harry looked at his watch again. "It's now sixteen after eight, she should have been here at eight. Maybe she thought it over and didn't want to come anymore."

"Aw, come on, Harry, don't be ridiculous. Besides, if she didn't want to come, why would she be entering the door by now?" Zac smirked as Harry quickly turned and looked at the door. Hermione was walking in with Mandy and Drake behind her. Mandy was dressed in black tight jeans and a dark red baby doll top, while Drake was dressed in black jeans, a dark red button up shirt and a black tie. Their hands were intertwined. Hermione had a small bag in her hand. (A/N: Not like a purse or something, this is a bag with his present.)

Harry turned to Zac for a moment again. "Do I look good?" Zac's eyes trailed from Harry's white tie, hanging loosely around his neck, over his black button up shirt, down to his black jeans and back up.

"Yeah, now get her mate." Harry turned and Zac gave him a nudge. He strode over to them.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Sorry, we're late, I know, but someone just needed to readjust her make up." She shot a glare at Mandy. Harry chuckled. He stuck out his hand to Mandy and Drake.

"Harry, nice to meet you." He said. Mandy shook his hand first than Drake.

"Mandy."

"Drake, and it's our pleasure." Harry smiled and brought his attention back to Hermione.

She handed him the bag. "Here, this is your present." Then she pulled him into a hug. "And happy birthday." Harry returned the hug, enjoying every moment of it. They pulled away, both wearing similar smiles on their faces. He rushed over to one of the tables and put present on it. He went over to the again.

"Come, let me introduce you to a few of my closes friends." He hesitantly took her hand and dragged her over to the couches. "Guys, these are Mandy and Drake." He motioned over to them. "And this is Hermione." A few 'Hi's' and 'Hey's' were heard. "These are Vanessa, Zac, Ron, Luna, Lavender, Seamus and Ginny."

"Hi." Hermione greeted.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Uh, is this a friend of yours, Harry?" She asked in a fake sweet voice.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Not again." She groaned quietly. Ginny was still 'in love' Harry. They had a short thing in his 6th and her 5th year.

"Well, actually…" He glanced at Hermione. "She is my date." He smiled, which grew even wider as his hand received a squeeze from Hermione's. Ginny looked murderous, but Harry was oblivious. He took Hermione over to the small space on the couch.

For the next two our they were AWOL until Ginny sat down on the arm of the couch, where Harry and Hermione sat. Harry looked up.

"Um, Ginny? Do you want something?" He politely asked, although he was annoyed.

"Harry, how can you date an _M._" She let her voice drop at the last part.

"Um, sorry, that's my decision to make." He narrowed his eyes.

"But you are Harry Potter! You can't just date a-…" But Hermione cut her off.

"I'm sorry but first I'm still here and second I'm not a muggle." She said. Everyone around her looked at her surprised. "I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced again.

"Wait, you are the Hermione Granger, the one who found the cure for werewolf-ism?" Zac asked confused.

"There is no such word as werewolf-ism." Vanessa whispered. Hermione caught that and smiled at Vanessa before turning to Zac.

"Um, yes, that's me." She stated. Ginny piped up.

"So you knew this is the Harry Potter?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I know who he is." She replied quietly. And just as she said that Harry rushed out. Hermione followed him. Ginny stood up too, but was stopped by Vanessa.

"Ginny, leave them." She stated.

"But my Harry needs someone now; this tramp was obviously just after his fame." Ginny exclaimed.

"Bitch please, firstly Harry is not yours, second why would she want his fame, after all she has received an Order of Merlin first class for finding the cure of and incurable disease and third she's not a tramp if anything you are the tramp. And now sit down, before I'll make your ass stick to the chair." Ginny huffed angrily but sat down, muttering curses under her breath.

Zac looked at her in awe. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek. "You are so sexy when you do that."

Vanessa just smirked at him.

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

Harry rushed out the door, Hermione fast behind him.

"Harry please listen." She pleaded. Harry turned sharply, hurt visible.

"You lied to me. I really thought you would be different, not another girl who's after my fame and money." He yelled.

"I'm not after…" She started but he kept going.

"When you walked in through this door..." He pointed at the bar. "I had this feeling, I already thought about our future because you had this aura."

"I felt so…" But he wasn't quite finished.

"And after the last two ours I already knew you could be the one, that this could be something real and now… now I-…" but this time he was cut off… by a pair off lips. Hermione had cupped his cheeks and crushed her lips on his. His eyes widened as her lips began to move, only to drop close as he slowly returned the kiss. Before he could wrap his arms around her, she pulled away. Harry was dumbfounded, but he grinned like a fool.

"You wouldn't stop talking. Now listen!" Harry just nodded. "I'm not after your money or your fame. I'm mean, I have enough of both. I really like you Harry. Didn't you know I watched you too that day? I felt exactly the same way, and I couldn't believe it as you asked me to be your date. By the way you were very cute when you asked me. But I just knew, if I had told you that I knew you're Harry Potter, you wouldn't have asked. And now if you want to pretend we never met, it'd okay for me." She finished with her head down.

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to tip her head back up. "How could I let you go when I fell like you're my soulmate?" Hermione smiled as she leaned up and met him half way in another kiss. Her arms slid up into his hair, pulling him closer.

After a few moments they broke off. Harry rested his forehead on hers. "This is the best birthday ever." He whispered.

She smiled. "Let's go back in." She whispered back and took a step backwards, letting her hand slid down to his and intertwined them. With a smile, Harry let himself be dragged back into the bar.

°°°!°°°HJG°°°!°°°

_Three years later…_

Harry stood in the middle of the Jazzy Jazz. He looked around. Everything was so familiar. The small tables with four chairs, the stage of the live band and the bar with the barstools.

And now it was empty…

Harry smiled as he felt a pair of small arms slip trough his. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "This is where we met." She was motioned over to the table she sat and to Harry's table.

"Yeah, and this is where we kind of shared our first kiss… okay it was in front off it but we shared our first kiss in front of everyone here. " He grinned at the memory of his birthday.

"And here is where you proposed to me." She added with a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh yeah, I was so damn nervous. I can't believe this is more than a year ago." He turned in her arms.

"I can't believe we own it now." Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Yeah, ours now." He whispered as they pulled back.

"The Jazzy Jazz changed our life." She whispered to him.

"Yep. The good ol' Jazzy Jazz."

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

A/N: That's it. Just an one-shot. I don't like it very much, but please let me know what you think.

REVIEW

Lots of Love


End file.
